Kidnapped STORY DISCONTINUED
by I love creepy things
Summary: Two girls from the real world are kidnapped by the Akatsuki and forced to help them. Will they get out of it and what about the girls' sad pasts? Not too sure about Genres; little of each I guess
1. Chapter 1

Note that this is a story made on MSN So please no haters and their will be two P.

* * *

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

I huffed tiredly as I knelt on the ground. I was tired and my body was sore with training I had done with my friend, Sayu.

"Hey, let's break for lunch, okay?" I asked as I walked away. Sayu looked at me and nodded her head slowly.

"Mmmhm. Sure. Taking a break would be nice." She agreed and held out her hand to help me the rest of the way up. I gratefully take the offered hand to help myself up. Sighing I stretched my arms in the air.

"Alright, I'll make us sandwiches." I offered as I walked into the house that we shared.

I was only eighteen and Sayu seventeen. We lived together instead with our parents because; well, they were dead. So, instead of staying in those houses we bought a small house with some of the money each of our parents left in their wills. So now we are the only ones keeping each other alive.

"I'm coming with you." I heard my friend mumbled as she followed behind me. "Hey Ashlen..? Are you going to make another story..? I would be happy to help you." Sayu mumbled in a low tone, loud enough for me to hear. I smiled behind me at her.

Both of us were Naruto fans and loved making stories about the Akatsuki. My two favorites where Deidara, since I think he'd be good at sex -what with his hands and all- and he's cute. The other I like is Hidan, as insane and evil he might be. Sayu had a thing for the Itachi Akatsuki member.

"Sure. How about a Hidan/Kakuzu one shot, but not Yoai. Um, Tobi can burn Kakuzu's money and the two can hunt him down." I pitches an idea (Heh, on something called The Hidan Show in Youtube, that actually happens :P) Sayu nodded her head to my idea.

"Sure. I have enough Yaoi. Time for some Non-Yaoi story. I like the Tobi part." Sayu gave a small smile and I chuckled.

"Yeah. I actually saw that on a show called The Hidan Show on Youtube." I laughed but also felt sorry for poor Tobi since I actually kind of liked him. Sayu gave another small smile as she nodded.

"Want to do it now? I'm getting kind of bored." Sayu asked and showed a small hint of a small grin. It made me chuckle.

Ever since Sayu's parents died she had become really emotionless most of the time.

Just seeing her smile made me glad since it brought out even the tiniest of who she once was.

"Want to go into town then? We can go to a male's stripper bar." I laughed jokingly. Sayu rolled her eyes but her lips formed into a small grin as well.

"Yeah. Let's go there. I have a camera with me." Sayu joked back as she held up an imaginary camera. I laughed, finding it funny.

Lets go to the karaoke bar instead. We can earn some money for singing." I suggested with a soft smile. Sayu nodded in agreement.

"OK, but since I don't like it sing I'll leave that up to you. Is that fine?" Sayu added after a sigh. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I don't mind at all." I said and made four sandwiches, enough for two each. When they were ready, I gave Sayu two of them, which she took.

"You know... I wished we're in the Naruto World ooor.. if anime, especially naruto, existed." Sayu mumbled as she took a bite of her sandwich.

**Sayu's P.O.V**

I was eating my sandwiches as I thought about the anime Naruto. I would love if I could go to it's world, or even if it's characters came to this world. I voiced my opionin and Ashlen heard me. She nodded in agreement with me.

"Yeah but it could also be a little scary." She shuttered slightly and I knew she was talking about the Akatsuki.

"Except for villains or evilness of course. We don't want that." I murmured, blinking my lazy half-lidded eyes. "Are we going to the karaoke or not?" I questioned in a low tone.

"Yeah, we can finish eating on the way there." Ashlen stood up with her one sandwich left and I stood up after her. "Actually we can eat on the way there." she hadded and I nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way." I murmured before finishing my one sandwich off and taking the second one with me. I saw Ashlen smile as she turned around and left the house.

As I followed her I thought over how it impressed me how happy that girl could still be after watching her parents being killed in front of her. My own parents had been killed and I hadn't been the same since.

As I ate my last sandwich I noticed Ashlen glancing around, as if looking for something. Soon I understood why since I suddenly felt being watched. I quickly finished off my sandwich and also took glances around.

"You can feel that as well?" Ashlen asked and I noticed her shiver. This must have been creeping her out.

"Well I _do _have sharp senses." I whispered in a low tone so only she could hear. I kepy my face emotionless but actually felt really nervous as well.

"Think we should run the rest of the way? It's only a block away." Ashlen asked and I nodded, hugging myself around the waist.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I looked in all directions again. Ashlen took a few glances around like me before running to the building. I calmly walked to the building, my face blank.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I sighed from my hiding spot in the tree across the rode at a so called park. These trees annoyed me, so small and thin compared to the trees back home. I had to use my chakra just to keep the branch from breaking. Deidara and Tobi did the same thing.

"Well it seems that they had sensed us out." I whispered to the two men with me. I heard Deidara laugh.

"What do you do now, un? Should I blow them up, yeah?" Deidara asked and I looked at him to see him crossing his arms behind his head.

"No, Deidara. Leader wants these girls alive. You know that Deidara." I reminded calmly

"Too bad, un. Leader should have just let me finish them off, un." Deidara complained and I rolled my eyes and ignored them to see the building the girls went in.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Why did leader want these girls? They'd be better off if I just blew them up. I haven't blown anything up in a while now and humans were the most fun. Besides, one of them wrote a sick story where I have sex with Tobi.

"Is Deidara-senpai bored? I'm bored as well Deidara-senpai!" The suddenly irritating man child nearly shouted in my ear. I glared at the masked man.

"Shut up, Tobi, un!" I hissed at him and Tobi swayed a bit in that annoying way. I hopped he'd fall out of his tree.

Someone suddenly chuckled and I looked at Itachi in surprise. Man I wish I could use that as blackmail; that man never laughs.

"Are you still sore about your lemon with Tobi, Deidara." His face was innocent but his tone mocked me. I was furious; I wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp. Or at least turn him into my art.

"Shut up, un! At least I don't have a lemon with Kisame, un!" I smirked, thinking I finally got something over him.

"Ew, I didn't knew Deidara-Sempai did that." These was a tease tone in Tobi's voice and I shot him an glare to shut up or I'd blow him up.

"Shut up, Tobi or I'll blow you up!" I threatened and showed a fist in his face. I looked back at Uchiha just to see him looking at me blankly like he always did.

"Well if I were gay it'd be with Kisame since we do get along." He said as he jumped from his tree. I felt the nerve in my forehead twitch.

"Oi! Where are you going, un?" I shouted a demand to him. I demanded an answer friom Itachi as we followed after him.

"eh? Deidara-senpai! Wait for Tobi!" Tobi flailed his arms as he came after me. I ignored him the best I could.

"We need to get ready to grab the girls." I grinned, finally something Itachi said I like.

"Finally un. I was getting tired of waiting." I grinned and rubbed my hands together.

"Deidaraaaaa-seeeeen-" "Shut the hell up, Tobi, un!" I shouted before the idiot could even finish.

"But Deidara-Sempia." "I said shut up Tobi, I don't want to hear it." I glared at the masked man, getting irritated.

"Tobi, stop it." Uchiha ordered and I bet the masked man smiled behind his mask

"Alright, Itachi-Sempai." I growled under my breath. Of course that idiot would listen to him and not me. Just another reason to hate Itachi.

"Deidara, go to the back exit, just incase." the Uchiha ordered me. I rolled my eyes with a tsk.

"Deidara-Sempia, wait for Tobi." I felt my forehear nerve twitch again. Why did couldn't he stay and annoy the Uchiha? I just hope the girl doesn't take too long our we'd be down one Akatsuki member.


	2. RE-Write

The "re-write" for this story is now posted :3


End file.
